<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Actual Cannibal Versus Goose [PODFIC] by gracicah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994550">Actual Cannibal Versus Goose [PODFIC]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah'>gracicah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shia LaBeouf - Rob Cantor (Song), Untitled Goose Game (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, Murder, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23994550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracicah/pseuds/gracicah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Actual Cannibal Versus Goose by NekoMida. Recorded for Voiceteam 2020 for the Anthology challenge.</p><p>Summary: "When things go terribly awry in the woods, and you are cornered by two eldritch horrors desperate to claim you for their own."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Golden Goose Geese Anthology [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>VoiceTeam 2020: Team Yellow, Voiceteam 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Actual Cannibal Versus Goose [PODFIC]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097163">Actual Cannibal Versus Goose</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoMida/pseuds/NekoMida">NekoMida</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There already exists another podfic of this story, read by miss_echidna, which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188951</p><p>But you know how sometimes you just see something and think, well, I can't NOT do it? This is one of those things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This podfic is available in MP3 format at the following sites:</p><p>Version without sound effects:</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ti8j563t2PJ6eHs9XupFOcKuhYM6owKL/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/actual-cannibal-versus-goose-nekomida-no-honks">Internet Archive</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Goose Surprise version:</p><p>
  <a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/11FcKT7bI0V22UUkRwlb3WbaqOTVg7jh2/view?usp=sharing">Google Drive</a>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://archive.org/details/actual-cannibal-versus-goose-nekomida">Internet Archive</a>
</p><p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p><p>Thank you to NekoMida for writing this story, which gave me GOOSEbumps, and for giving permission to podfic. If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the original story and leave a kudo and/or comment!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>